You Will Be a King
by Shadowbrin3
Summary: The amulet was never meant to be in a killer's hands. When it doesn't work on a particular person, what will he do?
1. Fateful Night

**Chapter 1 - Fateful Night**

November 6th wasn't exactly the right time to trust anyone with anything precious.

The ground was soaked with rain, and whatever else that was mixed in. Minecraftia wasn't as pure as it was before the brothers started fighting. No city or town had no marks left over.

It all changed after one of them got killed in it all.

Three now remain. One of them was in the town that had started it all-Canson.

As soon as he materialized, the people around him scattered like the leaves in the wind. It was almost always this way. He sighed, twisting around the purple amulet that was hanging around his throat. For as long as he could remember he had had it. He had a friend he once knew in this town, but the last time he had seen him was ages ago. He never liked asking around for anything, so it was going to be tough.

The last place he expected him to be was at the public horse stables. Nevertheless, Thomas had his back to the spruce fence, holding a bright red apple. As soon as he caught sight of his "friend", he scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas gave the apple to the tan horse. "I thought that your brother's warnings would keep you away a little longer."

"I'm not scared of him," he grumbled, ignoring the horse's nervous neighs when he stepped closer. "I need you to take care of something."

An uncomfortable silence followed. "What kind of something?"

"The amulet." He untied the black string and let it fold into Thomas's palm. The gem itself stopped glowing. "I believe it would be safest in your care. Herobrine doesn't really know about you, and . . ." he coughed. "It doesn't kind of work on you."

Thomas smiled slightly. "Heh. I suppose that is true. What do I get in return?"

He thought for a moment. Finally, "If you keep it safe for long enough, you will know."

The stars were beginning to show when Thomas finally started heading home. That was when the noises started. Thomas felt the necklace grow heavier with every step. His heart raced at every new noise.

 _Stick._ Thomas could swear that was a slime. _Rattle, rattle._ He quickened his pace. _Groan._ That was the last straw. Thomas dove through a clump of dark, green bushes, only to come to an abrupt stop.

"My brother had made such poor decisions when making friends."

Thomas had crashed face-first into an old enemy between him and basically everyone he knew-Herobrine. What the hell had he been doing in the bushes, anyway?

"Yeah? So?" Thomas stuttered. "Too bad Notch couldn't have chosen what kind of brother he had."

Herobrine forced Thomas's head upwards to face his. "Thomas, you shouldn't have said that."

Thomas tried to control his out-of-whack breathing. Now smirking, Herobrine turned to the side a little. "Since we are on the same page now, we might as well discuss when you are going to hand over the amulet."

Thomas could have laughed. _Could_ have. He still felt the stare of the immortal burning onto his back. "On one condition." Thomas sighed. Ultimately, he had failed his old friend. At the best, this monster would nearly kill him and then leave him for the mobs. Now that he was paying more attention, he noticed a small slime that was mostly hiding behind Herobrine, and a skeleton that was poking its bow through the leaves of a tree.

"And that would be . . . ?" Herobrine asked.

"You tell me what happened to James, the one who died, then the amulet is fair game."

"No way in the Nether."

Thomas was never seen again since that fateful night. That was exactly four years ago. Herobrine was wandering the same forest, lost in thought. The amulet, he had found before, held no effect on him, however it swung around his neck freely.

He knew he would need someone else to carry its power. But who would that be? Everyone knew that he was always up to no good; no one would trust him.

Herobrine stopped mid-track. If he found a sorcerer that would be willing to help, he figured he had a well-thought-out plan.

Once you got deeper in the forest, the oak trees changed into looming, dark spruce trees. Herobrine knew a sorcerer here that was nearly as powerful as himself-Halt Jacques. By nearly, Herobrine meant that it could take him a little bit more effort to kill him than usual.

Halt took a little bit more effort to be found, as well.

When he did find the old sorcerer, he sighed when he found a locked door. Halt moved bases all the time. Herobrine simply teleported inside. He wasn't prepared to see what was inside.

Yes, Halt was inside. With what looked like his son, helping Halt make whatever was cooking. Herobrine had a feeling that whatever was in there, wasn't quite edible.

"You could have knocked, Herobrine," Halt said, without even looking up. The son, who looked to be about four, set down a large spoon before running up to Herobrine's dark cloak.

"I'm Seto," he said, eyes glittering from the sight of a new visitor.

"Ha," Herobrine said. "And I don't care."

Seto shrugged, as if the response didn't mean much to him. "Sorry for that," Halt said, before telling Seto to go back to his room for now. "What do you need this time?"

Halt was a sorcerer who didn't really care who took a spell from him once in a while. As long as you had a good enough payment, such as loads of XP, Halt wouldn't speak a word of your arrival to anyone else.

Herobrine stepped forward. "About that. I'm not sure if this is even possible, but . . . Do you have a spell to create a child?"

Halt paused. "Never before had I tried something like that . . . But I can give it a shot."

Herobrine smirked. "My payment would be security from my brothers," he abruptly said. "If, you succeed," he added.

Blinking, Halt asked, "Why would I need that?"

"I'd imagine you would need it after what I have in mind is completed . . . After all, you won't be able to protect Seto against everything."

Halt sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

 **Author's Note**

 **Despite this being said over and over in other people's books I need to say this: This is my first book on here. Judge away.**


	2. Code

**Chapter 2 - Code**

Herobrine left Halt to work overnight with his work. Herobrine didn't want to screw anything up with simply his presence. It was sometimes a curse being overly powerful, and with that, usually disrupting magic.

Seto peeked out from behind the open doorway frame. He had no idea what his father was doing this time, and it inevitably left him curious. Besides, it was getting _very_ boring up in his room with only his loyal pet bat for company, and Halt never said he couldn't watch. That "Herobrine" person seemed kind of shady, and Seto had a sense for trouble.

He accidentally bumped into one of the bookshelves nearby. Halt has several of them for the extra power of enchanting, but ti sometimes got on Seto's nerves because they made for perfect things to run into.

Halt looked over for a moment, stopping the nearly constant thrumming of magic inside the room that Seto had grown used to. Seto almost giggled, if there hadn't been a wooden door creaking open not too far away. _At least he made some note of his presence this time,_ Seto thought bitterly.

Herobrine paced in, and for the first time, Seto heard the thunder storms. Disdainfully, Herobrine shrugged off his cloak slick with rain and roughly handed it to Seto, like he was some lowly servant of his. The black cloak slowly floated down before covering him up completely. Halt snorted.

"How is it coming so far?" Herobrine asked, viewing the chaos that looked like beauty to Seto. Seto made the cloak fly off his head, making his red creeper symbol glow faintly on his chest. "After all, I did leave you with nearly sixteen hours."

Halt pushed up his black-rimmed glasses up. "What you asked of me is frankly, impossible. In order to make sure the child's coding isn't going to end up corrupt, it needs to spawn naturally, and that isn't exactly possible here-"

"Who cares!" Herobrine suddenly shouted, making Seto jump back a little. The lightning from outside ceased when he recollected his thoughts. "What I meant to say, was not to go through all the precautions."

Halt stood up. "No, I am not going to-"

"Rather risk your son's life?" Herobrine grabbed Seto's short, but thick brown hair. Helpless, Seto tried not to look too long at the nearly silver blade in Herobrine's hand.

Halt sat back down, defeated. "Fine! Just let him go!"

Seto landed with a _thud_ on the cyan carpet below. Smirking, Herobrine teleported in front of Halt. "Do it. Do it _now_."

Halt's grey eyes drifted over to the piece of parchment that had scribbled writing over it. A new spell, something that could get you killed if you didn't know how to hide it.

Finally, he started reciting the words.

To Herobrine, and even Seto, who didn't have enough training to understand what his father was saying, it sounded like complete gibberish. However, surely enough, electricity that Herobrine hadn't summoned crackled across the room. Seto watched on in sometimes pure terror, or sometimes pure enthralment.

It all happened in a matter of mere ticks. One tick, there was nothing in the middle of the room. The next, there was a dark figure there, staring at them throughout the smoke in turmoil with chocolate brown eyes. Ticks later. Halt let out a breath.

"If his coding isn't corrupt, a namet-"

A nametag appeared over the boy's head. _SkyTheKidRS._

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for it being so short. I'm reading a book (actually a series) that's called Ignite, the second book to the Defy series. I... can never remember the author's name, so um yeah.**

 **Until the next chapter :)**


End file.
